


Deru Senja

by Skylight (Cineraria)



Series: yang dirangkai dari serpihan [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:31:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cineraria/pseuds/Skylight
Summary: Lamunanku di ambang senjaDiendus deru angin manja





	Deru Senja

  


_Hujan merinai reda_

_Kucing berguling di beranda_

_Lamunanku di ambang senja_

_Diendus deru angin manja_

 

_Kapan tiba masanya_

_Pelangi di kaki dirgantara_

_Simbah tanah tumbuhkan asa_

 

_Kala terentang sayap ganda_

_Bulir embun menitik patera_

_Melibas jejas mengangkut arka_

_Fajar meninggi jeruji masa_

 

_***_

_aku bertanya-tanya_

_inikah rayapan sepi_

_rupa hidupku padat ironi, dan_

_stagnansi terpangku damai di sini_

 

_umpama angin menukar musim semi_

_dengan dedaun gugur pagi-pagi_

_mampukah deru napasku dibahrui?_

 

_umpama kelok arus dasar kali_

_menyusur ricik muara estuari_

_mengapa nasibku tak jua berganti?_

 

_betapa hidup tak berperi_

_barangkali adil bukan perangai_

_hidup pemilih takdir caci-maki_

_sesiapa, dengarkan rintih ini_

 

 

02/12/17


End file.
